<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Настоящее везение by Jadaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629755">Настоящее везение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite'>Jadaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Летчики (серия драбблов) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darin O'Connar/Vorontsov Alexey Dmitievich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Летчики (серия драбблов) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Летчики</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Настоящее везение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Лешка всегда считал, что он по жизни везучий. Ему повезло родиться в богатой семье, повезло с родней, повезло с Академией, повезло на Керенке, и только встретив О’Коннера, он осознал, что до этого ему ни разу по-настоящему не везло, он просто заблуждался. Ничем другим объяснить, почему Дарин ответил на поцелуй, а не послал по матери, Лешка не мог.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Курьер уносил его небо на край Империи, с каждой секундой увеличивая расстояние между ними, а Лешка всё стоял в ангаре и не мог прекратить улыбаться. Идиот идиотом. В ушах звенело обещание, которое Дарин выкрикнул раньше, чем шлюз успел закрыться: “Льошка, прилетай! Я буду ждать тебя!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лешка рассмеялся, верно говорил дед: “Хочешь, чтобы по-настоящему везло — дерзай!” Он рискнул и ещё рискнет. Не раз. И не два. Но сейчас речь уже не шла о риске, только о верности выбранной цели, а с этим у Лешки никогда не было проблем.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я совсем скоро, — пообещал себе Лешка и для надежности повторил: — Совсем скоро.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <a href="https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti">art by @Taro Amoretti</a>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>